onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows
"Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows" is the fourteenth episode of the second season of One Tree Hill and the 36th produced episode of the series. It was broadcasted on February 15, 2005. Nathan descends into an emotional crisis as his marriage with Haley unravels. Karen continues to question Lucas' reasoning for moving in with Dan and Deb and Brooke becomes Student Council President with a little help from Mouth. Meanwhile, after much sexual tension, Jake and Peyton share their first kiss. Synopsis Lucas wakes up after his first night at Dan's house. As he goes downstairs, Deb walks through the door and Dan tells her Lucas is staying now, obviously having not told Deb previously and it comes as a shock to Deb. As Lucas leaves and Deb begins to argue against Lucas staying, Dan breaks the 'good news' to her, that Nathan and Haley have broken up, which makes Deb feel a bit more comforted with life at Tree Hill. Haley is the talk of highschool as Brooke and Peyton discuss what she has done, Brooke is against Haley's decision, whereas Peyton is for her decision if it is purely music based. Meanwhile, Nathan is lounging around at home, as the door open, Lucas visits and Nathan tells him there is no need to worry, he will be fine, it's only 12 weeks and then they can sort stuff out, as Lucas continues to give him support, Nathan slams the door shut in his face. Meanwhile, Peyton asks Jake to go to a concert she has tickets for, but Jake can't as he has too many responsibilities, Jenny being the first one. Back at school, Whitey is giving out the president runners schedules for the next few days. Erica takes hers and offers to give Brooke hers. Whitey agrees and as he walks away, Erica throws away his schedule. Unaware of this, Brooke is still on her run to become school president. As she finds out Peyton and Jake have been playing house, Brooke begins to quiz her about whether they have been sleeping in the same bed, which Peyton confirms. Deciding to go to school, Nathan arrives half way through a class and sits down, opening a beer. Shocked, the teacher asks him to leave and Nathan follows this by calling the teacher's outfit slutty, resulting in him getting suspended. Peyton and Jake are ready to go to the concert after much of Peyton's persuading, just as they realize Jenny has a temperature. She throws up on Peyton and the two begin to worry, in order to cover hospital bills, Peyton gives him the emergency money her dad leaves and takes her to the hospital. Lucas goes to the cafe to receive the cold shoulder from his mom. She asks again what Dan has against him, but Lucas still won't say. Not participating results in Karen charging Lucas for the drink he ordered. Jules goes round to see Dan and begins yelling as he delivered a wedding dress to her house. He continues to tease Jules on the situation, so Jules responds by considering telling Keith. Dan laughs this off by saying that if she did Keith will leave, but if she doesn't he will tell her, and Keith will leave, so for him, it's a win-win situation. Lucas goes to see Nathan after school due to his suspension as Deb and Dan join him, due to a phone call the principal gave to them. As they go in, Dan shows him no sympathy and if anything criticizes his whole situation. Losing his temper, Nathan responds by hitting him in the face and then walks out. After her son leaves, Deb begins to clean his apartment and finds a picture of him and Haley, showing she still has hope for the young couple, she puts the picture of them on a photo frame for Nathan to keep. The next day at school, Brooke walks in to find all the students wearing stickers saying 'I slept with Brooke Davis, but I'm voting for Erica Marsh.' Annoyed, Brooke demands to know who made the buttons and she turns round to find Erica. The two continue their bitchiness as their run for student president gets heated. Jake goes to see Whitey and tells him how scared he is of leaving Jenny as he is constantly looking over his shoulder. Whitey offers to look after Jenny whilst he is at school, and Jake is more than happy to agree. Meanwhile, Nathan goes to see Peyton and Peyton apologizes for booking the show with Chris in. Nathan doesn't blame her and they begin to talk about each other's lives, Peyton tells him that her and Jake are not a couple and there is a possibility they might never be and Nathan tells her that love is overrated as everyone breaks up. He looks at her art and agrees with her, that people always leave. Once he leaves, he goes round to his father's house, he sounds his horn as Lucas comes out to see him. As Lucas meets him, Nathan has a go at him blaming him for ruining his life as if he had just stayed at the river court, then he would never have met Haley. As he storms off, Deb runs out and asks if he was ok. Lucas tells her he is missing Haley. Back at school, Brooke is offering make overs to students that vote for her. As she does so, she sees Bevin being persuaded to vote for Erica, by Erica. Brooke goes up annoyed and finds that Bevin thinks she is running for actual president of the USA and has to tell her that she can still be cheer captain as well as the SCHOOL president. As she sorts Bevin's fears out, she tells Lucas that Erica is better than her. Whitey then passes them telling her to take her signs down as she has the peer endorsement assembly to do, which Erica should have given her, making Brooke even more unprepared, and angry. Andy goes to Dan's dealership and tells him to let Lucas go, as Dan refuses, Andy threatens him that he always gets what he wants, but Dan just laughs it off. Back at the peer endorsement assembly, Principal Turner is speaking on behalf of Erica and gives a good speech to recieve a big applause, putting Brooke under pressure to find a peer, but it seems she is too late. She goes on stage with her sock on her hand and calls it 'Erica the back stabbing sock.' As the teachers deny that as a peer, Brooke is almost ready to pull out as Mouth steps in, he offers to do the speech and makes a very convincing, heart felt speech, which results in a much larger applause than Ericas. After the assembly, Brooke is taking the posters down when Erica comes up to her. She tells her she has no friends and that is why she gets the principal to talk. She apologizes for her behavior, but tries to get Brooke to understand that being president of the school is all she knows and is good at. Brooke begins to feel sorry and the two form a silent truce with their competitive election. Going to sleep, Peyton decides to sleep in her Dad's room due to her thinking that Jake and her have no future, but doesn't tell Jake this. Meanwhile, Haley calls Lucas at 1 in the morning. She asks about Nathan and Lucas begins to get in an argument with her, defending his half brother. He tells her she has to come back, but Haley ends the call quickly hearing how badly Nathan is coping without her. The next day at school, Brooke is announced as president of the school council. As she celebrates, everyone joins in, but Brooke soon realizes Erica, sad, in the corner of the room, as Erica leaves the president office, Brooke joins her and tells her that she has been in the same situation. All Brooke knew was how to be rich, and now she isn't. The two begin to form a friendship and Erica shows her appreciation to Brooke by giving her a proposal to start her role as president. Karen tells Andy she has no option but to go through the courts to get Lucas back, but Andy has different ideas and tells her there is another way. Peyton returns back to her room with Jake in, Jake lets her know that he didn't just come back to stop running, but also for her, the couple kiss, promising a more hopeful future for Peyton. Karen goes to the river court to find Lucas, but instead finds his brother, Nathan. As Nathan sits down to talk to her, he apologizes for his father's behavior as he now knows how it feels. He continues to say he doesn't know what to do and begins to break down and cry in front of Karen. She promises him that Haley will do the right thing, he just needs to keep the faith she will come back. Meanwhile, Andy calls a man called Bob to do a job for him. Lucas offers his help at the dealership while him and his father talk about literature. Brooke and Mouth make up as Nathan finds a picture left by Peyton of two hands together with wedding rings on, the picture is labeled 'sometimes they come back.' Keeping faith, he calls Haley only to get her voicemail. Memorable Quotes :"Let's think about what Nathan was when Haley met him. Good looking, rude, sexy, arrogant and talented" :"Ok, right like Chris" :"Yeah and then Haley changed Nathan for the better but I'm thinking maybe she misses that challenge" ::Brooke Davis shares her views on Haley James Scott to Peyton Sawyer :"That's a nice skirt, Miss Hand. I'm sure if more teachers dressed like sluts, attendance in this place would sky rocket" ::Nathan Scott insults a teacher :"Erica! Very clever" :"Thank you, cleverness does come in handy in politics unlike, say, cheerleading, which is about what? Short skirts and who can make the bitchingest pyramid" ::Brooke Davis and Erica Marsh continue their bitchy run for school president :"Love sucks...think about it. Dan and Karen. You and Lucas. Me and Haley. You got it right Peyton, people always leave" ::Nathan Scott tells Peyton Sawyer about love :"Brooke, the cheerleading squad needs you so much more than America does" :"Bevin, you realize I'm not running for President of the United States, right?" ::Bevin Mirskey and Brooke Davis :"We just heard Principal Turner read a list of Erica's accomplishments. I could try to do that for Brooke, but it would be kind of a short speech. As you know, Brooke's probably one of the most popular people in school, something I'm definitely not and yet she's my friend. She never cared what clique I was part of, the kind of clothes I wore or the fact I have to ride the bus. She looked past that stuff and when you think about it, isn't what we want in our President? Someone who can see past the superficial differences and bring together" ::Mouth gives a presidential speech about Brooke Davis :"He's so in love with you Hales...you gotta come back." :Lucas Scott to Haley : : : : :"Miss Roe, I'm sorry my Dad was such a dick to you. I haven't really thought about it much until lately, I know that must have really hurt you" ::Nathan Scott :"Kill or be killed" :"That's the way of the world" ::Lucas Scott and Dan Scott discuss literature :"Sometimes, they come back" ::The words on the drawing Peyton Sawyer sent Nathan Scott Voiceover :"Octavio Paz once wrote, solitude is the profoundest fact of the human condition. Man is the only being who knows he is alone." ::Lucas Scott (opening voiceover) Music * "Still You" - John Doe * "Get Through This" - Low Five * "Alive With Pleasure" - Viva Voce * "Walk Into The Sun" - Dirty Vegas This episode's title originated from the song Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows, originally sung by Brand New. Trivia *Keith does not appear in this episode. Episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Deb Lee Category:Episodes featuring Whitey Durham Category:Episodes featuring Karen Roe Category:Episodes featuring Emily 'Jules' Chambers Category:Episodes featuring Andy Hargrove Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Erica Marsh Category:Episodes featuring Jake Jagielski Category:Episodes featuring Bevin Mirskey Category:Episodes featuring Principal Turner Category:Episodes featuring Jenny Jagielski